Springtime in Titans Tower
by Shyguy1
Summary: Something odd is happening to all of the Titans... well all of them except Beast Boy.  This extremely weird day gives him grief, but he may just love the outcome.  T because slight suggestion.  Small BB/Rae fic.  Chapters are coming.
1. Chapter 1

**How a weird day starts**

Raven stared out at the clock through half-lidded eyes. 4:30. That's what time it was. She raised out of bed and began her normal routine of dressing, brushing teeth, meditating.. the things people do everyday. She left her room and began walking toward the kitchen. She reached the door but stopped as she heard the scrape and clatter of someone using the assorted pans and pots in the kitchen.

_Robin is up at 5:00 on the dot, Cyborg's recharging processor switches off after 7 hours which should be roughly around 5:13, Starfire takes at least an hour to get ready to "Great the day", and Beast Boy.._

During her musings Raven had slowly made her way through the door to discover the green boy in question making his infamous tofu eggs.

"Um.. Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy snapped his attention around to Raven, surprised by her sudden appearence. "Oh, Hey Rae. What's up?" He said grinning from ear to ear.

Raven offered Beast Boy her usual combination of a glare and deadpan "First of all, It's Raven, and second... your up early?" The second seemed more of a question as to how, why, or in what universe.

Beast Boy animatedly nodded his head at her statement. "I know right? Its like I'm just super energized. I guess its just cause its like the first day of spring so winters over and I don't have this uber-big urge to hibernate." he ended more as just a statement of facts without showing much interest in the why. "You want breakfast? I got tofu eggs and tofu bacon with whole-wheat biscuits. Its GOOD." He sing-songed 'good' as he held the steaming tofu eggs in front of Ravens face failing at inticing any form of an appetite from her.

Raven meerly glared at Beast Boy hoping that her stare wouuld say enough. Apparently, Beast Boy understood, leaving Raven with only a passing "You don't know what your missing".

"You smell nice" and Raven froze. She could barely comprehend that she had even thought that much less had said it out loud. She quickly looked to Beast Boy who was intent on his Breakfast.

"Wuz at Rae?" Beast Boy questioned distractedly.

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head Raven departed to the front of the living room to meditate. That however... proved to be _very _difficult.

Behind her Raven heard a clattering in the Kitchen.

"Um... Rae? Your dark thingy is messin' with the fridge."

_Get it together Raven, it's just Beast Boy_

Pop!

_You've got to calm down NOW_

Splash!

_CALM DOWN_

BANG!

Reaching a calm...er state, Raven turned to view the damage. Check one imploded pillow, one broken sink, and one refrigerator imbeded in the wall, along with a side order of scared stiff Beast Boy. Raven fazed through the floor not waiting for the questions that were sure to follow.

Beast Boy turned to look as Raven disappeared toward her room.

"Dude...Was it somethin' I said?"

**So, how'd you like it. It gets better. They are gauranteed to be OOC in this, but that gets explained in later chapters.**

**I thrive on Reviews, I was soooo happy when I got my first one. So, please, review.**

**Oh, and the All important disclaimer**

**ShyGuy1 would like to inform all readers that he does not in any way own Beast Boy, or any articles of clothing belonging to Beast Boy, or any characters associated with Beast Boy or of the Teen Titans in General. Within this fanfiction, he only owns the random sock that you shall find in later chapters. Please, do not sue.**

**...No really, I'm actually going to put in a random sock, kudoos to whoever finds it first.**

**Keep Reading Space Cowboy (don't own Cowboy Bebop either)**


	2. The weirdness, gets weirder

**Yesssss. 6 reviews in one night. That's better than rubber chickens and rocket launchers. **

**XD**

**The wonderful people responsible for my happiness are **

**Wolfenstein - Thanks, You were the first to review.**

**Frada - I didn't even think about adding the sock until I put the story up**

**FelynxTiger - it shall get much better my friend**

**bk00 - And I present to you, Your chapter my good sir**

**I Love Foxes - Yay, so glad you like it. Plus, I like making people smile so my day is goin great. The sock isn't to hidden but its very brief so if you don't pay attention you won't find it. And my socks aren't evil... I think. They're**** harmless...maybe.**

**Do You Remember Your Lie - Interesting name... but enough about that. Thanks so much.**

**You-sh guy-sh ish aweshome. (and Pop eye-sh chicken ish F**** aweshome) don't own little nicky **

**Sorry for the last chapter being so ridiculously short. Oh, and the sock will only make a brief appearance ( please excuse the pun)**

**So... ONWARD TO THE SHOW! **

Raven had to meditate, she needed to calm her mind. That should be no problem. She'd been doing it for 15 years now. It came to her about like breathing did. So, why was she having so much trouble. _Pull yourself together Raven, It's just Beast Boy. Whatever happened can be explained completely rationally. Its was an impulsive action caused by the absurdity of the morning._ Raven tried many times to meditate but found that she was getting absolutely nowhere. She abandoned her normal method of meditation and opted to visit Nevermore. She reached for her mirror but was startled by a knock at her door.

"Um... Rae..I was just kinda worried 'bout ya. Listen, I don't know what I did this time, but you can just throw me out the window like usual. That usually helps, right?" Beast Boy asked tenatively.

Raven stared shocked at the door. The meer sound of his voice sent her emotions spiraling, however, that stopped as the meaning of his words set in and guilt crushed her heart in its grasp. Calming herself once again from the torrent of emotions, Raven adopted a bored, dead-pan voice. "It wasn't you Beast Boy."

"Oh...ok...so, .. you want Breakfast?" BB asked instantly gaining a sense of happiness that simply carried through his voice. He listened intenly for a sign or response, heck, even a cough would at least let him know she was still alive in there.

The door hissed open revealing Raven in all her disheveled and distressed glory. "I am a little hungry" she said smiling a rare but genuine smile. She had to start looking up to see him. He had grown a lot in the little while they had been in the tower. He had only just recently gotten above her height. Beast Boy's grin quadrupled in size upon hearing these words, and he excitedly headed toward the kitchen, Raven in tow.

"Great, I was hopin' you would say that. I got eggs and bacon and waffles, but, I don't ever remember you eating waffles so if you don't like those then you can have some biscuits. I'll even make your tea for you." The last sentence seemed calmer, though Beast Boy's speed only seemed to increase in some kind of mad race to his morning meal. Raven could only smirk and shake her head at Beast Boy just being Beast Boy. As she shook her head, she looked down to see her hand being firmly held in the green teen's. This thought proceeded to take some time to register in her mind before a bright red blush sprang up on her cheeks. Raven focused her mind before checking for exploding doors. So far everything seemed fine.

They arrived in the kitchen to find a soaking wet Cyborg with a broken coffee mug. _Guess not_.

An orange and purple blur shot past Raven, effectively tackling Beast Boy

"My friends. It is glorious for you to join us."

Raven frowned at the hug... then she scowled... then her eyes glowed. She had no clue why she was mad that Starfire was hugging Beast Boy, she did it everyday. It was just that today was different. It was then that Raven registered just how long Starfire's hug was lasting. Coughing very loudly, Raven caught Starfire's attention, who then came to the same conclusion as Raven. Floating away, Starfire had a shocked expression on her face... and if Raven's eyes were still working, she could see Star also had a beat red blush.

Then came the tension. It settled over the group. It started with Raven (of course). Next to pick up the tense angry atmosphere was Robin who had also noticed Starfire's extended hug. He seemed intent on giving the unaware changeling his most brutal 'I hate you' stare. Next, Starfire felt angry with Raven. She could hug anyone she wanted, for as long as she wanted. Finally Cyborg seemed to settle in the tenseness by deciding that Beast Boy had officially ruined breakfast.

Beast Boy stopped his fork's decent into his fluffy tasty tofu eggs. He had that feeling, you know, the one you get when you feel like eyes are watching you. He quickly looked straight up to find two pairs of eyes retreating very quickly, and another two glaring with a killer intent. Beast Boy stiffened. "Um, I think... I'll just... eat.. in... m' room" saying this, he slowly shifted out of his seat as if he was facing a deadly animal, before bolting through the door toward the safety of his room. As he left the room, the atmosphere completely melted to the normal peacefulness of everyday

"...Does anyone else think.."

"Yeah... that that was just a bit..."

"Strange... very, it seems something is wrong with...:"

"Beast Boy, definitely Beast Boy"

The titans glanced at each other all knowing that something was happening, but completely unsure of what

Cyborg spoke up "Okay guys, if something is wrong with the grass stain, then we need to check it out. I'll head up to the med bay and get the equipment ready for a full scan."

Raven stood "I'll get Beast Boy." As Raven turned toward the corridor, Robin grabbed her shoulder. "Are you sure Raven, apparently whatever is up with Beast Boy is affecting our moods. Any of us could be drastically affected by being around him to much. We could just call him to the med bay."

"Robin, I've spent my entire life controlling my emotions. This is no different. He also won't trust you or Cyborg much, I saw the looks you both were shooting him." Though he was skeptical, Robin completely understood the logic. Nodding, he released Raven's shoulder.

Raven approached the door which wooshed open. As it did, Raven was attacked by the smell which had caused her slip of the tongue earlier. She watched as a green blur dived headfirst into a pile of clothing sending many clothes spraying through the air and even landing a sock on his ceiling light. Overcome with sudden happiness at Beast Boy's light hearted and comical antics, Raven did the unthinkable... she giggled. Her eyes shot open. _W-What! What was that. I've never giggled in my entire life... well, ok, malchior was an exception but that was once. What exactly is going on_. Her brow furrowed deep in thought. Amidst her musings, Beast Boy had removed himself from the noxcious pile and was presently trying to get Raven's attention. "Hey, Rae! you ok? Your acting kinda spacey. Ra-Ven?" Beast Boy singsonged her name, though, with a worried lilt to his voice. Raven focused less on her thoughts and more on the task at hand.

"Cyborg wants to check you out in the med bay. We think there might be something wrong with you."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a moment... then another moment. And finally he reached a conclusion. "Does this have somethin' to do with how weird breakfast was."

Raven smirked at his simple yet true conclusion. She answered with just a hin of sarcasm permeating her voice. "Yeah, just a bit"

**And cut, that's a wrap people. Same time tomorrow?**

**Listen, I'm so happy about reviews, but, you just need to know that not all of my updates will take place so quickly. Your REVIEWS just got me so excited that I just had to write more.**

**So you know what that means, REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS. Simple**

**Hasta Luego. (meens see ya later in Spanish. Ain't I a genius) XD**


	3. Interesting Developments

**Interesting Developments**

**Sorry, The title of this chapter is a pun... a very bad one. You'll understand at the end of the chap.**

**YAYYYY! REVIEWS! I love all of you guys**

**ILoveFoxes- Nope, no people eating socks here...at least I hope not, otherwise I'm in some serious S#!+. Just a lot of puns and drama. Your reviews are great, please keep reading.**

**Do You Remember Your Lie- Yay, drama, angst, love, finding oneself... smells like teen spirit (That's also a VERY bad pun on this story line)**

**Felynx- Yep, at the end of this chapter, she's like "WTFH"... yes that does happen to be a combination that I just came up with... and I don't care if it is an epic fail**

**YourMoosyFate- Yep, stay tuned for another exciting episode of Springtime.. in.. TITANS.. TOWER!**

**Wolfenstein- Thank ya dude :D**

**Now for the ever important Disclaimer...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**Yay for akward pauses. But seriously folks, would I really be hanging round these here parts if I owned Titans, I'd be making serious bucks and living in Paris... which I'm not doing so... You connect the dots.**

Raven watched as Beast Boy prepared himself.. he always hated the med bay. Vague memories of Sakutia haunted his thoughts as he made his way through the clinical room. Raven breathed a sigh of relief that they had finally made it. If someone were to look under her hood, they would see that Raven would be sporting a neon red blush across her otherwise pale features. _Darn it, whats happening to me. I've NEVER been this unfocused before._

Raven watched as Cyborg approached. They were talking back and forth about the procedure with many complaints from Beast Boy, much to Cyborg's irritation. Cyborg explained the sensors and ordered Beast Boy to take off his shirt. Then Raven proceeded to lose whatever concentration she had maintained until this time. Her eyes shifted straight to Beast Boy's well-toned stomach. At some point, she realized that she was drooling. Quickly she pulled on her hood and took several fast steps backwards. Hearing a noise behind her, _was that a squeak?_, she observed Starfire, who was intently studying a vent on the wall opposite Beast Boy.

Raven distracted herself with thoughts of how the procedure was going to go.

(flashback)

Cyborg looked up to Raven over the table "Alright Raven, whatever is happening looks like it's happening to everybody 'cept BB. You've had more practice dealing with him than Star, and I'd want to tear him a new one in that green $$ of his after just 5 minutes so you're going to have to go get him." Rising from the table, Cyborg continued as he walked toward the medical bay. " I'll scan Star and Robin and see what's up. If something is different, we need to see why BB ain't acting all weird."

(end flashback)

Cyborg walked back into the room. "It's weird, the only explanation would be hormone increases but the aromatase in Robin and me is way to low to induce these reactions. Besides, human hormones couldn't have this serious an effect. With BB, it was like a wave hit me, no way hormones could do that."

"If it's not us, then Beast Boy must be where it's coming from" Robin spoke up from the back of the room.

Cyborg turned a worried and tired eye to their leader, answereing him as he turned to look at the waiting changeling on the medical table. "We'll see soon enough."

(**fast forward ahead an entire boring, snore infested 2 hours)**

Raven and Cyborg collectively poured over the results of Beast Boy's test results looking for something and finding... nothing. 5 different scans, and all they could find was increased adrenal activity, but as Cyborg said, human hormones couldn't be the problem. _The problem is human hormones can't cause this extreme of a reaction, but hormones are the only thing wrong. Besides, if it were hormones, Beast Boy would be the one affected, not the rest of us. _Raven thought the same thing she had been thinking for the last seven minutes.

Cyborg sat up immediately, staring off at the wall, inevitably catching the bulk of Raven's attention. "Um, Cyborg? You Okay?" Raven asked pacively yet still concerned.

Cyborg raised one arm, smacking a large robotic hand to his forehead, "Man, how could I be this stupid?"

Raven's attention was now firmly on the man-robot. "Care to share your discovery?" she replied sarcastically.

"Human hormones couldn't do this Raven, but BB isn't completely human. The production of pheromones could explain all of this." Cyborg said with finality.

Raven thought this through for a second, eyebrows raised at the notion. Suddenly she blanched. _It couldn't be._ "Do you mean to tell me that Beast Boy is, for lack of a better phrase, in Heat?"

**Yay, what a way to end a chap. I must say, I'm very proud of myself.**

**I must thank God, Family, and Friends for how far I've gotten. Thank you for whoever has followed me up till now. Next chapter, you actually get a preview.**

"You mean to tell me you put and emotionally imbalanced Raven Roth into a sealed chamber with the one person who sends her emotions on a 6-g roller coaster ride, and you thought it was a good idea." Robin looked at Cyborg incredulously.

"Dude, chill man. It will... okay, yeah. You're probably right." Cyborg said, scratching the back of his metallic cranium.

Robin stopped to ponder how things had turned out so far. Interfering now would only escalate the situation past any point of control. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "You know Cy.. I HAVE always wondered what would happen if we looked Raven and Beast Boy in a room together."

The evil smile soon spread to Cyborg's face "Way ahead of you man."

**There... NO MORE PREVIEW FOR YOU. You'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens. Read and Review.**


	4. In Here

**Hello my wonderful readers. Might I just say... I'm SOOOOOO SORRY. School just got started and I had band practice and writers block and... I'm really sorry. I made this chap longer just cause I felt guilty for not updating.**

**Oh, and there were a lot of reviews to respond to so if you don't want to read them, you can just skip ahead.**

**YourMoosyFate- I know. Ain't it great**

**King of random117- I blame rocky road ice cream... but violent T.V. works too. XD**

**Melvis Monroe- Well, I'm more operating on the fact that some species that BB turns into are female, eg. a kangaroo with a pouch. In spring, he has to have a hormone imbalance of some kind, and his body produces pheromones accordingly. And besides, it makes for a real funny plot device. **

**FelynxTiger- You really think I'm funny? : I like hearing that, Well then my friend. A Chapter especially for you**

**wolfenstien- Nothin more to say mi compadre :)**

**WolfBloodBaptism- I know right? like, I've only seen people talk about it in 2 stories. I thought "Why don't they have this kind of story" then I thought "Why don't I just write one" :)**

**bk00- Let the ripping begin... well, ok never mind, we don't actually want to rip BB apart... Plus, you know he'd like it.**

**Dante665- Thanks, I've always been a bit self-conscious about my style, glad you like it.**

**SeharJH- Ask and you shall recieve. :D**

**ILoveFoxes- Now that you mention it, I do have a devious plan for that sock... but in the final chapter.**

**Do you remeber your lie- sorry, I can't apologize enough. Life just had to get in the way.**

**Oh, BTW. There is a major plot hole between the second and third chapters that gets pointed out. I didn't know I planned this far ahead. XD**

**And... I don't own Teen Titans, so please don't sue me, I'm just a poor ginger kid nobody loves me (don't own bohemian rhapsody either) XD B)**

"Raven, you got to do it. You're the best at this, plus, there's no way to tell from the monitors" Cyborg pleaded emphatically with her.

"No Cyborg, I will not be a glorified ginuea pig." Raven replied angrily, a vein thumping ominously in her forehead.

Cyborg became solemn, "Raven, we need to stop this. By the end of the week, you and Star could be at each others throats. Me and Rob would probably be takin' swings at BB too. You're the best person to do this, you've had years of experience with holdin' in emotions.

Raven looked to Cyborg, her face becoming almost pleading. "You're sure there's no other way?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Cyborg shook his head. "Let's get this over with." Raven replied, her monotone returned in full force.

**(skip just a bit.. anddd... STOP.. .. .. yeah alright, keep reading. XD)**

Beast Boy shifted nervously inside the lockdown room. Apparently, he had to be separated from the Titans until they could formulate a suppresant for the pheromones... which was hard to do as he wasn't exactly like everyone else.

His head shot upward as he heard the all to familiar woosh of the doors opening. He couldn't hold back his shock as Raven entered the room.

"Um, Rae? Don't ya kinda need to be outside? I mean, you won't get all wack-o cause I'm in here will ya?" Beast Boy asked nervously wringing his hands.

Raven looked up to Beast Boy, watching him watch her. "Cyborg sent me. Since he never thought to study your body's natural brain activity for the creation of testosterone, he needs to monitor my response to the pheromones to decide how much suppressant to administer." Raven sighed as she completed her explanation to Beast Boy, before looking up to him. She lifted her arm out to show a small nodule that was keeping track of her heartrate, and the chemicals within her blood.

Beast Boy looked intently at Raven, picking apart the sentence. _Um.. Brain nature? to create monitor how to... what?_ "Um.. Rae. You might want to tell me that in English please."

Raven sighed again "It means, we don't know what you are normally like, so I need to be in here. When I get normal, that means that you're normal too... or as normal as YOU can get." Raven explained.

"Oh.. OK." Beast Boy smiled. The smile caught Raven off gaurd. The comment was meant to put him on the offensive. Slowly the concentration that Raven had been perfectly maintaining melted away. Realizing her descent into love struck fan-girl, Raven moved a good distance from Beast Boy and into a corner of the room.

At seeing this, Beast Boy made a move to see what had cause her sudden mood change, but was stopped by her words

"Beast Boy, It is VERY hard to concentrate right now. The farther away you stay, the better I can keep a reign on my emotions." Raven replied, watching BB intently.

A look of understanding formed on Beast Boy's face and he quickly moved into the opposite corner.

Raven reached within her cloak and pulled out her mirror which she had had just enough time to retrieve before being sent on her 'suicide' mission. "I'm going to enter my mind and try to maintain my emotions." Raven informed him as she set down the mirror in front of her. **(technically, Raven doesn't need the mirror, but in this case, it helps to have it since she'll have a hard time meditating with BB in the room. He is, after all, one sexy beast XD)** Chanting her mantra, Raven found herself floating within a dark, black, infinite space. Slowly, rock-formations came into focus. She landed on one of these, which then became a pathway. She quickly moved to the doorway, and was transported to the main gathering area for her emotions... the library of knowledge.

She had come to talk with her emotions, and had hoped to find them in this meeting place... she wasn't disappointed. All her emotions were currently gathered in front of the library... Well, all except Rage and Malice. They were locked away deep within her mind.

Stopping in front of the door, Raven took a moment to observe her emotions at work... it was chaotic.

Anger and Rude were arguing about something, Happy seemed to be sporadically appearing throughout the mob (which was generating enough noise that Raven suspected the other Titan's could hear.) It seemed as though Peace, Wisdom, and Knowledge were making attempts at quieting the crowd. These attempts were failing miserably. Raven began approaching the grey, yellow, and silver clad emotions.

"What is all this commotion." She questioned Knowledge.

"It seems as though your emotions have been thrown into a mess. I admit that even I feel the pull of this clamatic effect upon myself." replied the yellow clothed Knowledge, who then pushed up her glasses which had fallen slightly in the mob's commotion

The silver clad Wisdom approached Raven, "Hello, it seems as though something is troubling you." Wisdom said, though, with a very knowing smirk. "Perhaps discovering the source will lead to peace within your emotions."

"I already know the source, It's Beast Boy's darn pheromones." Raven replied angrily.

Wisdom shook her head with a soft smile on her lips, her grey streaked hair hanging low on her face. "No, Raven. Though the problem originated from your green friend, it has nothing to do with his sudden change."

Raven looked to her emotion, confused. "The hormones are the only explanation." Raven said incredulously.

Wisdom shook her head a second time. "If that is true then explain to me this. When you left him this morning and escaped to your room, why did you still feel flustered though he, and his aroma, were long gone? I did notice that, though the effect upon your friends stopped as soon as they left his prescense, this remanins untrue for you."

Raven stopped, wide-eyed, to consider these facts. Disbelieving, Raven looked to Wisdom, only to find that the silver emotion had said her peice and had retired back to the library. Since there was no more that could be said or done, Raven faded from Nevermore, and slowly, four blue and black walls came into focus as she returned to the lockdown room. _No, that's not it at all. I don't think I could possibly be in l-lo... just, I can't be. The hormones must be affecting me worse than we had thought._ She turned her attention from her musings to Beast Boy who was watching her.

"So, bring me any souveniers?" Beast Boy asked with a chuckle, a chuckle that sounded more nervous than humorous. The chuckle died down as he saw Raven's glare. "Guess not then" he mumbled, more to himself.

Raven sighed inwardly. _This is going to be a very long day._

Beast Boy perked up quickly "Hey Raven, ok. I spie with my little eye something... blue." he said excitedly, awaiting her answer.

_A very VERY long day._

**(meanwhile)**

Robin strode into the operations booth.

"So, how's Beast Boy doing? Any change?" He asked to Cyborg who sat hunched over a keyboard while intently watching the monitors.

"Nope, nothing yet man. The computer is still analyzing the components." Cyborg said, gesturing to the monitor in the far left corner.

Robin leaned over Cyborg's shoulder, observing everything within the lockdown room. At once, he noticed something that shouldn't be there.

"Um, Cyborg? Who is that that's in there with him." Robin said warily

Without looking up, Cyborg replied "That's Raven, I needed her in there."

"You mean to tell me you put and emotionally imbalanced Raven Roth into a sealed chamber with the one person who sends her emotions on a 6-g roller coaster ride, and you thought it was a good idea." Robin looked at Cyborg incredulously.

"Dude, chill man. It will... okay, yeah. You're probably right." Cyborg said, scratching the back of his metallic cranium.

Robin stopped to ponder how things had turned out so far. Interfering now would only escalate the situation past any point of control. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "You know Cy.. I HAVE always wondered what would happen if we locked Raven and Beast Boy in a room together."

The evil smile soon spread to Cyborg's face "Way ahead of you man."

Cyborg gestured to a small incandescant red bulb on the control panel... that was blinking... with 'record' written below it in ominous, dangerous, block letters.

Robin turned from the bulb, back to Cyborg, whose grin only widened. "So, any bets on how long before she strangles him?"

**Done... with that chap at least. I promise I'll update quicker. Please read and review. Oh, and, this won't become a lemon. It will feature some dangerously close to lemon thoughts via a certain character who shall not be named, but I don't write lemons. Only limes and fluffies. too-da-looo.**


	5. Playing the waiting game

**Hey you guyssss.**

**Well, I don't want to bore you so, straight to fan mail and then the long awaited, fantabulous, super- chapter you've all been waiting for... Ok that might be exaggerating but it builds suspense**

**Do you remember your lie- Only one way to find out**

**NoSicko- I haven't read your story but I'd bet it would be good. I don't really like cussing either, which is why I blurt it out, But, I'm the type of writer who only sets up a scenario and lets the characters go at it, I can't help what they decide to say. :)**

**mysterygirl123- No further waiting needed. Like your name BTW**

**Table for Two- Ask, and it shall be given**

**emotionalpoemgirl- Glad you like it. It always makes me smile to know that people actually read my stuff.**

**YourMoosyFate- Yep, They'll be all like "yeah" and she'll be all like "whaaat?"**

**bk00- Not yet, she couldn't live without her "widdle cuddle bear" XD**

**FeylnxTiger- I just don't want to upset anyone. and I agree, There is always gonna be some funny stuff goin' down when BB and Rae get locked in together.**

**WolfBloodBaptism- I like to keep my stuff clean, hence my cuss words getting bleeped out in the writing. I'm glad you like it, and hopefully, it will turn out as an awesome lime/fluff**

**Dante665- Thanks. Ok, so, Lemons are basically pornography but in story form. Limes are like when everyone knows they did somethin' naughty, but you don't get the disgusting details. Fluff is the kinda thing where you just wanna say "AWWWE"... kinda like a box full of kittens. Don't worry, it took me months to figure this stuff out. Cliches are the fun parts of writing. :)**

**Thank you, and now I give you, the chapter**

**All games, movies, props, mood rings, ice cream flavors, dance parties, insurance claims, socks, and general merchandise belong to their respective, perspective, acceptive, relative, quantitative, and qualitative owners of whom I do not know, own, clone, aquaint or socialize with. Thank you and have a nice day.**

*Screee... Screee... Screee*

Beast Boy raised a finger as he almost asked Raven if she was ok, the keyword being almost. Raven's head shot up and she glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy withered on the spot, and returned to watching the floor. Raven also turned her eyes to the floor.

*Screee... Screee... Screee*

Raven's fingernails moved across the floor, digging small groves in the steel and leaving metal shavings underneath her fingernails. To answer Beast Boy's question, she was not ok. Raven stopped her clawing to observe her nails. _Metal shavings, that will be hard to get out. Starfire will probably have a field day once this is all over._ It wasn't that she was mad at Beast Boy, far from it. The fact was that with each passing second, it got harder... and harder... and harder to control her emotions. _Just stay calm, as long as we don't do anything there is no possible way that this could end badly._ She decided that her nails had recieved enough punishment, and she opted to stare into space. This would have been a good idea if the 'space' she decided to stare into wasn't already occupied by a small green man.

Raven found her mind wandering to the 'what ifs' of the situation, for instance _What if I can't control it? What if I do actually like Beast Boy? What if Beast Boy wasn't wearing pants?_ Her face bloomed in color as this last question entered her mind. With the question firmly in place, a mental picture soon followed. Needless to say, Raven has disgraced all the tomatoes of the world, and has now moved on to an artistic impression of 'My face is on FIRE'. Her gaze snapped down to the floor, her one wish was to simply disappear.

Seeing Raven's very red face, Beast Boy could not help but voice his worry. "Um, Rae? You don't look to good" Beast Boy, boundaries long forgotten, moved to get a closer look at Raven. Raven however, was unaware until she felt something warm press against her forehead. She knew without looking up what was happening. She still felt compelled to look up into those emerald eyes, filled with worry for her.

Fire burned in her cheeks, escalating them beyond red. Of course, Beast Boy would notice this.

_Oh, he is so cute. And he's worried about us._ Affection squealed for joy

Happy jumped repeatedly, unable to contain her excitement.

_His h-hands are oddly warm. Possibly ...could be a-a side effect of his... transformations. Or p-p-possibly just an as..pect of his powers. _Even knowledge spoke with uncharacteristic hesitation and stammering

Raven took a moment for everything to sink in, which doesn't take long for Raven. _Will all of you shut-up so I can focus?_ Raven berated her unruly emotions.

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side, " Hey Rae, did you hear somethin'. "

Raven was, to put it to words, incapacitated at the moment. She merely kept her eyes locked, staring blankly ahead. The lights were on, but everyone had already packed and left town.

Not hearing a reply, Beast Boy turned to face her again. Waving his hand in front of her, at first slowly before it became vigourous **(get your minds out of the gutter) **Raven turned toward him, her eyes slowly focusing on him. Beast boy stopped waving to look at her. Raven caught extra doses of worry and confusion within Beast Boy's eyes... and something she couldn't quite place.

Raven, unspeeking, looked down to where BB's hand currently resided... on top of her's. Beast Boy jerked away quickly, blushing furiously. "I'm really sorry Rae..ven. Please PLEASE don't blow me up, I'm too handsome to die."

Raven grew confused, _Why is he apologizing to me?_

"Why are you apologizing?"

Beast Boy stopped pleading to rub a hand behind his head, "Well, I know you like your personal space, and I was just in your face like, all wavey and stuff and you were spacin' out so I kinda had to yell, and you don't really like me bein' loud either so..."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Raven said, interupting his ramblings. His words actually hurt her. _Am I really that harsh to him. Obviously my space must be respected, but I'm not that bad... am I?_

Her emotions, along with most of you readers out there, chorused along together with a resounding "_YES"_

She harkened back to times where he had been annoyingly... kind. And frustratingly... friendly. All his dealings with her, in retrospect had been his own way of showing her kindness.

Water gathered at the corners of her eyes. She gazed through her misty vision at the one person who had seen her worst and still stayed by her side.

Beast Boy glance upward from the floor to Raven's face, only to see moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes. Then she was hugging him, tears staining his shirt.

Raven was to upset for words. Memories of her cruelty. Of sarcastic remarks and blatant anger. Of windows and biting words. Of spells and black auras

She remembered him. Of his kindness. Of carnival prize chickens and the joke of the day. A beast protecting her and a friend helping her up and dusting her off. A friendly smile and a warm gaze that she knew were saved everyday, just for her.

Patting her back, "Hey Raven, maybe you want to sit down?" Nodding her head in his shirt, she laid back against the wall her eyes downcast as she sniveled some more, trying to reign in her emotions. That would've worked to, if a certain green boy in the room hadn't sat down and put an arm over her shoulders.

And the tears fell. She hugged him again, furiously crying into his shoulder. He could only wrap his arms around her comfortingly. They sat this way for a long while, the crying slowly dimming.

Feeling it was a good time to speak, Beast Boy did just that. "Hey Rae, you feelin' better?" His question hung in the air. Angling his head downward, he found the most suprising sight of his life. She was sleeping...on his shoulder...quite peacefully.

BB laid his head back against the wall and smiled. "That's ok, I don't feel like talking either" Beast Boy said with a slight chuckle. He smiled blissfully, soaking in the moment.

Life was good

-Page Break-

Cyborg sat in the operations room, surrounded by electronic beeps and buzzing t.v. screens. A tone sounded from a nearby monitor. Reading over the data, he couldn't help but smile.

He pressed a green button on the panel in front of him and leaned down to the mic in front of him.

"Raven. The data is in and I can start working on a suppresant. You can go whenever ya want, I'm going to work on this."

He watched the monitors expectantly and saw Raven glance toward the camera before standing up and dusting herself off.

_Hm. Guess she's not too talkative. I expect that from anybody bein' locked in a room with the little grass stain._ Cyborg mused to himself as he left the operations booth and headed to the med bay.

-Page Break-

Raven woke up in Beast Boy's arms. Needless to say, she suddenly stiffened at the close quarters contact they now shared. Wondering on just how she arrived in this position, the days events came flooding back to her. Glancing anywhere, and thinking about anything, except for the green boy next to her, she oriented her gaze at the camera. _What's taking so long. It shouldn't take this long for a few tests. I bet Robin and Cyborg are just busting at the seems with their newly acquired 'material'. I'll make sure to let them know how much I've _loved_ this._

Deciding that she had been humiliated enough in the view of the camera, Raven carefully removed herself from the sleeping teen, stood, and dusted herself off.

She looked around, more for the purpose of not thinking about sleeping right next to... him for who knows how long, than for any expectancy of finding something new and exciting. Cause I mean, let's face it... It's a bunker. Not much changes.

Raven visibly sighed, even now, she felt the pull of her mixed and unyielding emotions to get closer to the green teen.

_"He's so cute when he's asleep."_

_Please don't start this Affection, I'd like just a bit of time to myself._

_"Technically Raven, you are taking time to yourself, you just happen to have emotions that talk back."_ came Knowledge's witty reply.

_"You should totally go out with him, that would, like, make me the happiest emotion on the planet."_

_Happy, you say that about everything. If memory serves, you were happier than this about waffles yesterday morning._

_"But I like waffles. They taste so awesome and you can even add syrup!"_

_Can we please just end this conversation. I'm kinda having a rough time here._

_"Raven, you cannot deny your emotions. Fear is not the only thing that will manifest itself when denied." _Wisdom spoke up.

_You're all just as confused as I am. Cyborg will make the suppresant and this will all be over._ Raven promptly ended the conversation, cutting off any final remarks from her renegade emotions.

That's when Raven realized that Cyborg should have said something by now. Raven, stiff from her awkward sleeping position, shuffled over to the intercom. Pressing the button, she was met with a barrage of static.

She placed a darkly glowing palm in front of the console, dissassembling the front panel to get a better view. Inside, was a cornucopia of plastic shards and frayed wires.

_It was just working yesterday when did..._ Raven searched her memory.

(**flashback**)

Raven took a moment for everything to sink in, which doesn't take long for Raven. _Will all of you shut-up so I can focus?_ Raven berated her unruly emotions.

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side, " Hey Rae, **did you hear somethin'. **"

Raven was, to put it to words, incapacitated at the moment. She merely kept her eyes locked, staring blankly ahead. The lights were on, but everyone had already packed and left town.

(**end flashback)**

**(just an AN: I bolded the part you really need in the flashback)**

Raven slapped a hand to her forehead for not acting on the one keen observation that Beast Boy had had in his entire life. Cyborg probably had said something but the busted speakers only amounted to scrap parts after an encounter with Ravens' powers.

Looking over at the still sleeping changeling, she was actually hesitant to leave him by himself in the room. To ease these uncertainties, she quickly transported him to his room before using her portals to retreat to the calm sanctuary that was her own room.

Raven simply sat atop her bed and meditated for the rest of the day...

...

... she needed it.

**Ok, I get that maybe that was a suckish ending, but that was the only way I could. I've been working on this chapter for a while. You'll probably get 2 more chaps and an epilogue before I'm done. This story is starting to lose it's luster.**

**Hope you liked it. I think that was the longest chapter yet. Sorry if it took to long but writers block sucks.**

**I'll tell you this really neat secret. **

**More reviews = Me Happy.**

**Me Happy = Bigger and faster updates**

**See how easy that is? =)**


	6. And then

**Hello. I know I've been gone for almost forever, but I'm back now. I do like how this chapter turned out and hopefully you do too.**

**I know that this is the part where I usually do mail bag stuff, but I am just really too lazy, however I will recognize my continued and faithful readers**

**Wolfbloodbaptism**

**Felynxtiger**

**bk00**

**Ilovefoxes**

**I probably missed someone, but I know those guys have reviewed almost every chapter and it makes my heart smile.**

**And now I present, the chapter**

**And then...**

Bleary eyes opened to a sea of green. Beast Boy recognized this color, heck he saw it in the mirror every morning. It also was the same color as his room and his bed and most everything that he owned save for his doom patrol uniform. Now just to figure out what exactly this green thing was. He tilted his head back just far enough to send a wandering eye across his bed sheets. _Oh, a bed. That's nice. That panic room was kinda... wait?_

Beast Boy sprung from his spring loaded bed. He cast his eyes about, trying to catch the culprit who had moved him during his sleep._ OK, think back. Pheromones, panic room, Raven crying, Raven.. sleeping on me._ His face colored more than a little, the red mixing with his skin to make a murky brown color. Not wishing to dwell on that, he was fairly certain that they'd probably found a cure and he didn't need to be in the panic room anymore so they just took him to his room. _But, why didn't they wake me up? _Not one to worry, Beast Boy strolled to his door. He almost exited if it weren't for that oh so exotic smell that emanated from his stale clothing. He dove for the pile closest to him and began to smell each uniform. _Nope, No way, Is that a mushroom growing there?_ He reached a final one in the stack. He took a sniff once, then twice, and with a grin larger than a peeled banana, he donned the... passable uniform. Now fit for the outside world, he took his first steps outside his room... right into a paper bag? A brown one no less. Ah, our friend the brown paper bag, struck down in his youth, let us mourn ... oh look, there's a note. It read "_BB, this is the suppressant. Take it, it should be done with its job in about an hour. Robin's got me and Star working some case about Slade. Dudes dead and we still have to watch out for him. Rae's still probably asleep, staying with you was rougher than we thought. Just remember that you gotta wait an hour before you mess with her, otherwise things might get hairy. Your Best Friend, Cy._

The letter got BB wondering about many things; why did they need to go on a case about Slade? Was Raven OK? Did Cyborg _always_ dot his I's with hearts? Again, Beast Boy decided that somethings were better left unknown.

Entering the kitchen, Beast boy found a surprising amount of... boredom. Nothing was going on. Even the few seconds he stood there felt like an eternity. The only thing that got him smiling was the thought that there was a game station left untouched for far too long and he was mission free until Robin got back. He zipped through the kitchen, only slowing down enough to grab a glass of water. The suppressant pills sank into his ever astounding gut along with a swig of water and then they were paid no heed. That was when BB began to play his game in such a way that he seemed to be actually trying to catch his fingers on fire using pure friction.

The game held his complete and utter attention...for the time being.

Contrary to popular belief, Raven slept well, very well indeed. She had slept so hard that she could practically see the crater she had left when she had landed on the oh so wonderfully fluffy thing known as a bed. It was actually no surprise that she had been so drained, more than five minutes with the obnoxious amount of green paste she called a team mate would be enough to wear down even the toughest soldiers. Especially after...certain developments. Now he didn't even annoy her, but he was still annoying._ Annoyingly lovable, that's what he is._

_Happy, if killing you wasn't the same as suicide, then you'd be long dead._

_I know, Hey, do you think we could have waffles this morning?_

Raven's only real thought to that was _Here we go again._

The dark teen began a vigilant search for clothing, which didn't last too long. Raven's neat and organized nature had to help out somewhere and if it did nothing else, it definitely kept her clothes clean and ordered. The door swooshed open happily, giving Raven a little hope that maybe the day wouldn't be so bad. The pills should be done, she wouldn't have to deal with BB or his annoying condition that had not only thrown the residents of the tower for a loop, but had also robbed her of any hold on her emotions. Hopefully he had taken his medicine. With the amount of rest he had yesterday, he should be bouncing off the walls.

The empathic titan glided down the hallway toward the common room in search for breakfast, peace, and quiet. Poor poor Raven, you really have not learned your lesson yet.

One step in the room shattered all thoughts of any of her three goals. Nothing catastrophic had befallen the room. There was no slime on the ceiling or holes in the walls or a fully grown rhino standing in the kitchen with a stammering Beast Boy saying that he definitely had a good explanation for this. No, there was merely Beast Boy playing some idiotic game that barely passed as a distraction. There he was, sitting on the couch. The only monumental thing was the emotion stirring in Raven. She groaned as she looked to the bottle of medicine on the table. Either he hadn't taken it or it wasn't working. Knowing the grass stain, it was probably the first one. _I really don't get a break do I?_

Her question, however, was left unanswered, the walls providing no answer and her rogue emotions to occupied with a certain green titan who Rude had decided must taste like either mint or green apple candy. Rude's next sentence prompted Raven to taste him and find out, and Raven almost wanted to find out for herself.

She knew she needed to get him to take the medicine. She also knew she had to get out of the room pronto. She knew she should probably do both of these things ASAP. But, my dear readers, there is a difference between knowing something and doing it. She watched in half horror as she strolled over to him, her hips swaying a little too far to either side. She rounded the couch and stood in front of Beast Boy. He almost leaned around her and continue playing his game, but, he had learned the last time he did that, that Raven doesn't like to be ignored. She REALLY doesn't like to be ignored. So instead, he paused his game and looked up at her. She sashayed closer to him.

"Um...Raven?" He backed further into the couch, recognizing an all too familiar look in her eyes. The look of a predator. A predator who had just found lunch. She sat across his legs, and leaned closer, inspecting his face. She kissed him once on the lips. Of course he wasn't able to respond. By this point, Beast boy had left the building. The engine was running, but no one was behind the wheel. And while his brain was on vacation, Raven was making good use of him mouth. She then sat her forehead against his chest.

"I guess I'm kinda glad you didn't take your medicine." She said softly.

Beast Boy began to slowly process this information. "Um, I took my medicine." He said. She looked up at him with confused eyes. "I've b-been fine for about," he looked across the room to a wall clock," yeah, bout four hours now." he said rather quickly as he fought off a rising blush.

Raven's only response was to widen her eyes. Well, that, and to fly out of the room as if doom itself resided in that room.

"Wait, RAVEN" Beast Boy called. He waited... no response.

_What was that all about._ He looked down to where she had sat just moments ago, on his lap.

Crack, crack, snap

Beast Boy looked up to the light just above him. He saw it just in time to realize that he was about to get hit by a falling light bulb. Beast Boy rubbed the now growing bump on his head as he thought over the events that just happened. Things were definitely getting strange.

Thwap, Thwap, Thwap

Raven's feet landed hard as she stomped over the rocky path. She was intent on getting some answers. The large library echoed as the monumental oak door was thrown open. Raven walked forward through the streams of books that floated from one shelf to the other, silently being organized. Raven arrived at a small desk, barely illuminated by an even smaller metal light. A yellow clad figure sat studying a large tome written in some archaic language that Raven could barely recall. The darkly clad empath slammed a balled fist down onto the desk. The lamp rattled on impact.

"Whatever seems to be the matter?" Was the calm and calculating question. There seemed to be a weariness to her voice, like this had been happening far too much for far too long.

"I have a major problem."

"Really? I was completely unaware." A small smirk played on Knowledge's lips. Sarcasm dripped off of her lips.

Raven rolled her eyes, she really didn't have time for this. "You're suppose to be smart, so tell me exactly what is going on here." Raven said gesturing with a wide flourish toward the library, but implying the ever growing problem outside of Nevermore.

The bespectacled emotion sighed in frustration. "I am a factual observer, completely objective."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you." Raven's irritation shone through.

Knowledge's smile was a little too "all knowing" for Raven's taste. Knowledge chose to ignore Raven's statement, instead gesturing over to a silver lined door. "If its advice you want, I believe that the best source of wisdom is through there." Knowledge said, returning to her book as though she had never been interrupted. Raven commenced to walk toward the door.

Wham.

Raven cringed. She looked down at the floor that her head was currently resting on. Even if it was in her mind, a fall was still a fall, and that one hurt bad. She gathered herself up and turned to find the source of her failure in footing. Rude laid sprawled across the aisle. Rude cocked a lazy eye at Raven's glare.

"Don't worry, I won't be botherin ya bout how the grass stain tastes." Rude said settling down again to sleep. Though this was not the response that Raven had been looking for, it did give her comfort. Maybe there was hope for the future. She turned on her heel and started toward the door.

"Besides," Raven stopped, "I already got my answer." Rude said. Raven's eyebrows rose and she stared wide eyed at the orange girl in front of her. Rude licked her lips, "I think I'm starting to like Fruity Rocks cereal and soy milk." She finished.

**I really don't want to stop it there but it is late and I need my rest.**

**I am REALLLLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life is getting just a bit too hectic. Please review it. One more chapter and the epilogue. Hope you like it. **


	7. umwhat?

**Alright, I doubled timed this chapter because I have time and you guys deserve a story.**

**Mailbag time**

**AuthorPenholder=Thanks. It shall be finished**

**Felynxtiger=Glad you like it. I worked really hard on that particular line. It took a while to come up with something that sounded a lot like fruity pebbles**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater=well... don't make a habit of it. Glad you think so highly of my humble little story.**

**Angel-of-Energy=Here's the more that you requested I write**

**X's shadow=Someone missed me? I feel so loved!**

**alright, mails done, here's your story**

**Um...What?**

Raven walked slowly through what looked like fog. The truth was, the air was perfectly clear, it was everything else that seemed out of focus and blurry. The only clear point was a rather large rock surrounded by flowing water. Atop this rock sat Wisdom, who had her eyes closed in concentration forming that little dent in her forehead. Probably thinking of the days events. Probably thinking of tomorrow, or thinking of yesterday.

There was a splash as Raven stepped into the water around the boulder. Wisdom's eyes were now directly level with Raven's. The flat rock providing a surprisingly comfortable seat.

"Why, hello Raven." Wisdoms voice always had a calming presence to it. It demanded attention but it spoke peacefully and almost lovingly.

"Knowledge said..."

"Yes," Wisdom interrupted, "she did direct you to me. Now, why do suppose that is?" She asked her voice seeming to echo eternally in the unfocused room.

"Apparently she thinks I need advice more than information." Raven curtly replied. Wisdom was fantastically smart, but she was quite the pain in the way that she never directly answered her questions. She was always the type to let a person figure it out all by the lonesome.

"Hmm... now that's odd. What could I answer that she couldn't?"

This gave Raven pause. She thought over her encounter with Knowledge. "I guess, because I need someone who isn't purely factual."

"And what has happened that is not purely factual? From all accounts, she should be able to answer it. A chemical response, maybe the medicine is not working. Perhaps the problem lies in your own body. Yet she could not answer," at this, Wisdom finally opened her eyes and grinned a small chesire grin, "how curious."

Raven thought over what she had heard. Knowledge dealt with facts. Output, input, go, stop, 2+2, ctrl, alt, delete. That kind of stuff. Wisdom monitered her entire emotional response and gave her advice for things that couldn't be quantified, or qualified, rationalized, or desensitized. That meant that this had to be because of an emotional response. Her mind flashed to her talk with Wisdom in her room before her oh so "pleasant" stay with Beast Boy. Her eyes widened at Wisdom's implications.

Wisdom nodded and continued. She stood and took a step with each word that she said. "Maybe it is an emotional response, maybe Beast Boy's condition has nothing to do with it, and maybe you don't dislike the changeling as much as you insist that you do." By now, she was face to face with Raven. Raven only had time to look angry and open her mouth before she was yet again interrupted.

"You still need to see one more emotion before returning." Wisdom waved a hand to her left, not even turning to glance as the haziness of the room cleared to a reveal a purple door. Raven eyed the door hesitantly. This was a door that she had never seen. This was a part of herself who she had never known, and with emotions like Wrath or Malice, she had a write to be hesitant about any door that was even close to the color red. Hesitantly, she stepped up to it and clasped her hand around the handle. She flung open the door to reveal... flowers?

She stepped forward into the wide meadow. The door closed and faded behind her. It was an entire field covered in flowers. Red, blue, Purple, yellow. She looked up to see a purple sky. She began walking, marveling at some of the unheard of flowers that lay before her. As she walked, she felt a grainy feeling under her feet as the terrain slowly changed to that of a beach. Sitting on the sand, with waves lapping at her feet, was a purple clothed Raven. The doppleganger turned and smile at Raven before turning and patting the space beside her, silently asking her to take a seat. Unsure of what else to do, Raven walked over and sat down. She stared warily at the emotion before turning her eyes out over the waves to a beautiful sunset.

"I just love the sunset." Raven jumped as the purple clad emotions voice rang out after more than a half hour of simply sitting. Her voice had a dreaminess to it, like she wasn't completely thinking of the present, as if her mind was thinking of something far off. Not quite as wary as before, ( because lets face it, it's kinda hard to believe that someone who loves sunsets is going to try to rip you limb from limb), Raven spoke.

"Why was I sent here?" She simply asked. This emotions presence really inspired a feeling of peace in Raven, washing away her cares. Yet unlike Peace, it also made her want to smile, to laugh, to feel good.

The emotion simply smiled, "To prove to you that I exist." That was quite the statement. Raven's eyes crossed a bit as anger and confusion collided.

"Of course you exist, you're a part of me and I exist." Raven said.

"You certainly don't seem to think so. I don't think you even know who I am." She said still smiling. She had a point. Raven could not place a name to this emotion though it felt so familiar, like she had known it all along, but she had ignored its presence.

"You could tell me your name." Raven said hopefully, her gravely monotone raising just a bit. She knew full well that if the emotion hadn't said her name yet, then she most likely wasn't going too, not yet anyway.

The emotion giggled, something that Raven did not expect to hear. "I've already said my name once, how many times do you want me to say it." Raven was back to confused as she analyzed every little part of their not so big conversation. She came up empty.

The emotion patted her on the back, "You should probably go back, I think Beast Boy is worried about you." She said. Unfocused eyes looked up to the emotion. Maybe she was right, time enough to think about this later. She began to fade from the world of Never more.

"And my name," a voice called up from Nevermore following her to wakefulness, "is Love."

Knock Knock.

"Um...Raven? I... I don't really know what's going on but I'm sorry... I think." He called out through the door. _Way to go, that'll convince her you're sorry._ He berated himself quietly. He waited to hear anything, a sneeze, breathing, something to tell him that she cared or was even there. After fruitless listening, he decided she didn't care.

"Right, so... I guess I'll just go." He called out in a melancholy tone. He hung his head and turned on his heels.

Pssh.

He stopped as the pneumatics on her door opened it to reveal half of Raven's face.

"Oh... Hey Rae... ven." He spoke, disheartened by the fact that she only did that half face thing when she was either to busy, or too angry to talk with him.

"Well...," he swallowed a big breath to get out his entire apology at once. He kinda had practice with that after so many times, "I really wanted to say sorry even though I have no clue exactly what was going on but the light broke which means you're either really angry or upset or something and since I was the only one home I figured you had to be upset with me but since we only talked for about 5 minutes I'm not really sure what you're mad at and if it's about the kiss then I'm sorry but I actually kinda sorta thought that maybe I might actually like.." He was cut off by Raven's finger as she placed it on his lips.

"I know you like me Beast Boy." She said, her monotone faltering to reveal the tiniest bit of emotion there.

"What?" was the only reply the green teen could give.

"I'm an empath, I sense EMOTION. What made you think I wouldn't be able to tell?" Beast Boy blushed fully at that statement. Raven however continued, though, in a quieter tone. " The only thing I didn't know was that I like you too." Beast Boy cocked his head up at this. "Yes Beast Boy, I do like you, but, to keep from breaking anything else in the tower, I'm afraid that we'll have to save the kissing for later." She could not fight off that red splotch that covered her face, that red splotch commonly referred to as a blush. She cast her eyes downward. _Here it comes._

"YAHOOO!" Beast Boy leapt into the air screaming triumphantly. In his excitement, he grabbed Raven in a hug that would rival even Starfire's. Raven tensed for a moment, but then relaxed. _This might not be as hard to get used to as I thought._

Beast Boy ceased his motion to simply take in the fact that he was hugging Raven and she hadn't blown him up. "I.."

"HELLO Titan's Tower." Cyborg's booming voice called from the common room. "Hey BB, Rae. Yall haven't killed each other yet have you?"

The green grass stain turned to Raven, a question already on his lips. She decided to beat him to the punch. "No, you may not tell them." She curtly replied to his unasked question. The changeling's ears drooped a bit but he brightened almost instantly.

They arrived in the common room shortly after and met with the final three titans as they returned from their "Slade hunting season" repreive. True to his word, Beast Boy did not utter a word of the now budding relationship between him and Raven. Of course, he didn't have to. With him strutting like a rooster and Raven's face dialing up to near nuclear mode on the blush scale, it wasn't too hard to guess.

**Yes, I'm done. All Yall got left is the epiolgue. IloveFoxes, the next chapter has something that I have promised you. **

**Hope you like it. It was actually fun to write this story, but I'm glad to see it finished and done.**


	8. Epilogue

**Alright, something different in this chapter. I'll be writing it in first person, but, I won't tell you whose point of view it is. **

**Oh, It's also set five years in the future and the titans are married and separate. I felt like putting that in the chapter took a bit away from the overall tone of it.**

**Epilogue**

I lay there on the floor. Not much for me to do. I'm not sure how long I've been here but I know that the view is not very exciting. Hmmm, let's see. There's... the floor and... the floor... and oh look, it's the floor. I can kinda see a bed and a door from where I'm laying but I can't see all of it. I hear some rustling over near the bed. A big green foot steps onto the floor. The guy who just left me here. He picks me up and tosses me over to a corner. Almost hit the hamper dude, so close. At least the view is better. I can see the entire room now.

The green guy walks over to the door and opens it. He bends over to pick something up and then walks back in with this brown paper bag. The door hisses shut behind him.

"Beast Boy? You're up early" This gray chick walks over to him. He kinda chuckles as she wraps her arms around her.

"Yeah. Got to take my meds. That time of the year again." He says as he shakes the bag, theres some kind of rattling sound inside. He grins really big.

"Hm.. let me see." She holds up her hand. Obviously wanting the bottle. I can't really tell what's going on though. He moves around and buts this orange round thing in her hand. She shakes it and that rattling sound comes again. I think its his "meds" whatever those are. Then she moves her arm real fast and throws the orange thing back toward me. Its got words on it, but I never really learned to read. No real sense in me reading.

"I think I have something for you to do before you take those." That gray chick has a really gravely voice. I mean, she looks good, but her voice is just so... gravely. They kinda move toward the bed and I can hear him chuckle again. I really don't know what is going on here. They aren't really quiet, but I don't really have much interest in what they're saying anymore. Hmmm... I wonder what the weather is like today. And what is that smell? Oh wait, that's me.

**A kind of odd chapter, but I think it's really good. You can decide yourself what is going on. If you ask in a review, I will tell you who our special guest narrator is. You'll probably remember him from the first chapter... or was it second? Anywho, hasta luego. :)**


	9. Authors note

**Just found out I'll have to do one big AN to tell who the last narrator was...**

**IT'S THE SOCK.**

**I think it was in chapter 2 or 3 when I asked everyone to look for the sock. Anyway, I just wanted to tell all my curious readers who they're star narrator was. Hope you enjoyed. I will now mark my story as finished and be done with it.**


End file.
